Calculating Mind
by ShyKneeStardust
Summary: Depressed with his life, Volkner leaves his city and is rather disinterested until he sees someone jump of a cliff. When she comes out alive, he befriends her reluctantly until he figures out their common grounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- If I owned Pokémon, it'd be extremely emotional

Chapter 1- Bored to Death

Fight, win and collect cash. Life was so boring for this young lad that he felt like he'd fall into depression. Why? Because this was a daily routine and it was irritating him no end. It was about time somebody gave him that cold taste of defeat that he always wanted and nobody did, due to overconfidence or plain incompetence. He was so bored, he started making blackouts far too often, depriving his dear subjects of the energy of their basic life. Finally things got out of control and he was revolted against' but what did he care? Of course that was how he felt until Cynthia sent him a yellow card stating if he did this anymore, he'd get the pink slip. Of course, he'd be glad; but this was his only way of earning decent money. A mechanic; job would be useless at the moment.

Finally, sick of winning too often, he just dropped the badge on the floor and walked out. Packing a few things, he kept walking without stopping. He wanted out of his monotones life and that was that; no trainers, no fighting, no morns and no gym. That was his new life.

"About time." He thought. "Mum often berated me for my lack of adventure." People would initially worry that their leader was forsaking them, but this time, they did nothing. Rather, they rejoiced. Finally, no more blackouts and a normal life! So much so they arranged a big party to celebrate his leaving. Not like Volkner really cared about this insulting gesture. He was just more interested about getting out of there.

He was planning to leave his Pokémon behind too, but he felt a little too close to them and took them along. Tied of walking, he sat at the edge of a cliff and unravelled his things. Then, leaving his other rags on the floor, he went to a hard tree and banged his head on the trunk. "Damn! Why is my life such a pathetic bore? Flint and the others are having a blast while I'm stuck here in this stinking gym just sagging like a wet mattress! My life sucks, I hate this!" he screamed furiously. Surely he was going to get into depression if he didn't act quickly.

Then, tried he sat at the edge and stared punitively at the flowers. "Okay, fuchsia coloured and four petals... lame!" he muttered and threw it away. The cliff overlooked the water and he hated swimming, else he'd have just dropped down and had a swim or done something stupid like this at night time. Until of course, he got bored and fell asleep.

Suddenly, he heard a piercing yell which made him jump out of his skin. "The heck?! Who screamed!" he yelled and saw his sleeping Luxray okay, which relieved him. Then he saw a strange feminine figure at the edge of a neighbouring cliff preparing to jump in. "What was she doing?" he wondered. Then he shrugged it off. "What do I care?" he wondered and then just chilled until he couldn't take it anymore and raced over to her, but it was too late. What exactly was going on?...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Nothing new, right?

"Hey, miss! What are you doing?!" he yelled out to the dark figure. He ran up to the girl only to see that he was too late. She already jumped down and was falling straight down towards the sea. Volkner face palmed- who could possibly have a more boring and depressing life than him? "Shit! I was too late! He cursed. Then he peered down, had it not been his lack of swimming ability, he'd have saved her, but he just couldn't.

Suddenly he saw the strangest thing ever happening. He even rubbed his eyes to believe what was happening at all. The girl had stopped falling, she was stationary! Rather, she was not only mid way; she was actually levitating high and floating up to the surface. Volkner couldn't help but blink- what the hell was going on!? He just stared at the strange woman who levitated all the way to the top of the cliff, closing her and eyes and then landed on top of the cliff with her hands in the air, now opening her eyes. When Volkner felt a little saner, he was astounded by this lady.

She had dark hair which was really long and wore a strange outfit. Her eyes were steely black and looked really cold, albeit pretty. Volkner was amazed- such beauties actually existed in the world?

Still in shock, he fainted. The girl looked over at him and clicked her tongue. "Mortals; never understand these things." She spat while dropping some water on his face. He then woke up slowly and then screamed when he saw the girl. "Aaaaaaaaaaargh! What are you doing!? Have I died and gone to heaven? Or is this hell?" She rolled her eyes. "No, you are alive and so am I. I am a psychic; I'm bound to be this way. Here, let me help you up." After grasping his hand and pulling him up, he looked into her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. "Err, nothing. The name's Volkner. Yours?" he spat. "Sabrina. Nice to meet you Volkner." She said shaking his hand. "Why on earth were you jumping off that cliff?" he asked. "I'm a telekinetic, which means I can move thing using my mind. I was practicing levitation. I'm sorry of I scared you." She answered. "Down a cliff? Are you insane? What if it failed?!" he yelled. "I have enough confidence in my abilities." She answered sweetly and then spoke "What on earth is a nice young guy doing here anyway?"

"Running away. My life is a horrible bore and I can't stand it anymore. I have no friends, no life, no enjoyment or passion and it just sucks. Problem miss?" he answered. "Sad life. I was just like you too, you know. Ever since I discovered my powers, I-" Volkner cut her short. "I don't need to listen to any sob stories, thank you very much. As it is I'm depressed enough!" he scoffed. Sabrina scowled- this guy was a rude jerk.

"Why not try something? What do you like doing?" she asked him. "Electronics, mechanics, I aced tons of Physics majors as a young one. The problem is it is so consuming, I suck up the whole power source of my city. So, they were close to kicking me out. I am the Gym Leader of Sunyshore City." He answered. "So that is ruled out. Any other ideas, miss? Or should I just get back to my life if you please?"

"Rather your existence." She scowled. "This guy is weird." Volkner just walked away calmly. His work was done; the girl was saved and strangely enough he felt a huge worry get off his chest. "Come on, Luxray; let's leave." He beckoned to the lion as it followed its master. Sabrina meanwhile, was seeing more than she should. "He is cute." She thought and checked him out- quite cute he was for a misanthrope. Anyways, shrugging the thought, she walked off to do more practice as she brought out her Alakazam. "Hello, there, dear. Today, we are practicing the whole concept of psycho kinesis. Remember when we last learned hypnosis? Now I'll teach you today how to use this to an even extra advantage" she explained to the strange Pokémon who just nodded in agreement. "Good. Let's start!" she chirped up happily and raced off with her Pokémon not caring about that crazy guy which was rare for her. Psychics were sensitive people. She trained her Alakazam for a while, who seemed to be getting the hang of the whole thing. After an hour's training, she looked at him and smiled "Good girl! I'm so proud of you! I know you can't stand me talking like this, but well, it works, doesn't it? I really love you!" Alakazam had no objections; rather she liked the mushier Sabrina. It was so her.

After hugging her, Sabrina suddenly piped "Let's play tag! You're it!" and touched Alakazam's arm and started running around the forest. She happily joined her; Sabrina could be a real bundle of joy at times.

Volkner meanwhile was lying down on his sleeping bag and watching Luxray play with Raichu and sighed "At least they are having fun." Then Luxray ran up to him and suddenly nuzzled him. "Whoa! Hey, waht happened?" he asked him untilo he realised that Luxray wanted to cheer him up. Volkner smiled- his Pokémon cared too much for him. "Alright I'll be a bit nice. But only for now. Now, let's play something. What's on your mind?" he asked. Luxray started pinning him down, indicating tag. Volkner chased the lion round and round until he caught him and the chase re began. Luxray caught up with him too fast though and pinned down Volkner in an instant. "Haha! Stop it, bud!" he yelled but Luxray wouldn't stop licking him. It tickled him no end Volkner sighed- he loved his pokemon to pieces. What would he be without them?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- An Emergency Call

"Bring bring!" the phone rang until a girly tune played. A white hand went ahead and picked it up and spoke "Hello?"

"Heya, Volky! Miss you, you know! Where on earth are you!?" Flint blared in, making him cringe. "Is there any need for you to blast your volume in the phone, really?" he asked. "Aww, come on! Why on earth would that be a problem? I mean, seriously- you know me!" Flint said joyfully, making him smile a bit. "So, you are coming back?" he asked. "I don't know, Flint. I need some time away, I've been working too much and I'm tired. Please, not now!" he pleaded. Flint just sighed. "Ah, alright then. I don't know what to say though; this is the first tie you rejected me though. Has any girl caught your fancy?"

Volkner flushed a shade of crimson. "What the hell are you saying?!" he blurted. "I don't want to date anybody ever even if my life depended on it!" he insisted. "Oh, alright. But honestly Volkner, you didn't have to run away because of this, you know!" Flint blasted, making him feel a bit guilty. "Okay, Volkner. I'll call you back." He said and then hung up. "I am still surprised that this even has any signal. Thank Arceus I made up the phone." Then he just sat there nonchalantly. What was there for him to do anyway? He'd just renovated him gym for the millionth time and getting ridiculously unpopular due to all those blasted blackouts and there was no single soul who was worth his time at all. There was a hell of a reason to be depressed. And dating-? That was a different thing all together.

He had a huge crush on Gardenia, that cute grass gym leader until he figured something- she loved someone else! And not just someone else, the Oreburgh gym leader; Roark. "What was so great in that guy?" he wondered. "I mean, he has red hair, which is okay, but them glasses? Just what is so great in a guy with glasses?!" Volkner fumed even thinking of that, not like he liked her anymore; but just that he was a bit of a chick magnet.

Not like he really cared; dating wasn't really his thing anymore.

Then he saw something really weird. It was that same Sabrina girl he saw who was doing something... Strange? He just had to investigate. Anything to release him from this boredom! He ran up to her and was amazed by what he saw; a tree was actually levitating in the air and splitting into slivers and shards. "Come on Alakazam; try harder!" she was pushing her. Volkner was amazed by this; for in seconds the tree smashed into smithereens and was flying everywhere, only for Sabrina to fall down holding her head in despair. "What was possibly uncool in that!?" he wondered. "Aaragh! The pain! Help!" she moaned while Haunter rushed up to her and pulled of a trick which Volkner didn't really want to see, making her feel much better instantly and relieved. "Thank you so much, dear! Boy was that tree a hard one!" she praised only to see Volkner slip away.

"Hey! Were you spying on me?" she hollered. "Why would I ever want to do that?" Volkner retaliated. "I can read minds, you know! Don't lie to me!" she rebutted making him stop that very instant. "W..wait. You what?!" he exclaimed. Sabrina just rolled her eyes. "Err, yeah; what's the big deal in it? Any damn psychic can do that. Hell even you can- if you practiced it, that is." She retorted. Volkner then shrugged. "Then you'll know why I am here. So stop bothering me." He said and then walked off to see what Luxray and Raichu were doing. They were playing of course, no big deal- until he saw something- they were playing in mud! It was a stupid decision as good as murder and he ran off to stop them.

"Guys, stop it! You'll regret this!" he yelled, but they seemed a little too engrossed in attacking each other with charge beams and fire fangs respectively. "I mean, it people; you don't stop then I will!" he threatened. By now, they turned at him and he gulped- the last time he tried stopping Luxray, he was in hospital. "Shit, what do I do?" he giggled in fear until Luxray just pounced on him and started to lick him like a puppy.

"Ha ha! Stop it, Luxy! Seriously, it tickles, ha ha. Stop, stoooop!" Raichu attempted pulling him away, but failed for he was pinned down and when Volkner did get up, he was a sorry mess.

"Aww come on! I already owe the dry cleaners a ton of money!" he exclaimed looking at his dirtied clothes. Then he scolded the two. "Do I have to tell you everything?! I just got these clothes cleaned. Humans are too doffre4rnt from Pokémon, guys! We don't have this lucky fur you guys do and we look creepy nude!" They hung their heads in shame. "And on top of it, Luxray hates baths..." he muttered until he saw something emerge from the bushes. He braced himself and then brought Raichu forth. "Attack when I tell you." He said mildly scared. The two were happy; he was finally starting to behave more humanly.

Then he felt a little relieved to see it was Sabrina who had jut come out of her training to see the three in a dishevelled state. "Goodness; what happened?" she asked dispassionately. Volkner just turned away from her; Sabrina freaked him out. "Honestly, no point not telling." She said. He walked away with his Pokémon. "That way is the cliff edge." She said which frightened him. "The heck!?" he yelled and then turned round and saw her apathetic face suddenly turn one with concern. "You do look pretty dirty. Mind if I know what happened?" she asked. "You can read my mind, you'd know!" he scoffed and went away. "You know your Pokémon do look pretty untidy; I thought mud is bad for electric types?" she quipped. "Oh my Arceus! I never knew that!" he spouted sarcastically. Sabrina was furious and psychically levitated him all the way high up until she was to see his horrible face. "Listen up, mister. I know about your cold behaviour in general, but I don't like sarcasm one bit. If that is all you have, you are clearly a man with no feelings and a lack of communication. If you really have nothing to say, stop thinking about stuff round me!" she scolded making him rather wistful. He may be an introvert, but he did have feeling; and she really hurt his.

"Alright fine! I was intervening in a play fight." He spoke. "Happy, miss?" Sabrina then released her grip, making him come down slowly. "How about I go ahead and wash them? They look a bit of a mess." She offered. "Thanks, but no thanks. I already have enough problems at the moment." He spouted coldly, making her just drop him and he bruised his ankle- badly.

"Aaaaaaaaargh! What the hell was that for?" he screamed. "For being a total jackass in general. Problem?" she replied as he saw him limping about for a while. "See ya!" said she and then went away. "You know." She said "If you do have a problem, you could always yell out for me. That's my final offer." And then walked away. "Pah!" Volkner scoffed in his mind. "As if I need her help!" and then limped off with his Pokémon.

"Come on, you two. Time to get cleaned!" he ordered and then went ahead limping while cursing undo his breath for Sabrina' ability, even if he did think it was cool. But of course, being the guy he is, he'd never admit anything, from the fact that Sabrina's abilities are cool to the fact he likes, rather loves girl bands. He kept limping and walking like a man, until he was really tired.

Sabrina kept watching this in clandestine of course.

Finally, Volkner was too tried to even walk and then he limped near the lake where he hung out and then spoke out tiredly "Okay, okay. I admit. I need a bit of a hand!" Sabrina then spoke :Finally; you admit!" while laughing makimg Volkner tuenr round in horror.

"You spied on me!?" he yelled.

"I knew this all along, silly. Now step aside,. Let me bathe them." She said sweetly, making the Pokémon like her instantly. While Volkner was watching her bathe them, he looked at his own clothes. They were pretty muddy and he hated any kind of stains unless they were of oils for wires. Would he- he shuddered. He'd never even think of it! But his clothes were such a sorry state. By then, Sabrina was already done bathing Raichu while Volkner used a few herbs to nurse his bleeding foot.

Finally, embarrassed, nut no choice; he walked up to her and spoke "Sabrina I-?" She looked at him intimidating "don't even THINK about it!" Volkner sighed. Not only was this embarrassing; he had to wash his own clothes!

Looking at that body of water 1500 m below, he sighed and took a really bold choice...


End file.
